


Thornute Week 2020 Day 3: Secret / Kiss

by vergissmeinnxcht, vinterborn



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Cuddling, Thorfinn really doesn't know how to handle Canute, Thornute, ThornuteWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergissmeinnxcht/pseuds/vergissmeinnxcht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterborn/pseuds/vinterborn
Summary: "Ah, yes, who was I to think that I could be capable of commanding you. Forgive me, Thorfinn," Canute chuckled, a warm smile on his lips.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Thornute Week 2020 Day 3: Secret / Kiss

A gust of wind followed the young danish prince as he stepped inside the tent. The red cape danced around him whilst slender hands held some fresh food he had salvaged from the supplies of Thorkell's men. The tent was quite spacious, still nowhere near as luxurious as his chambers back in Jelling but nonetheless an improvement compared to the carriage Canute had been dragged around in for weeks on end.  
  
Yet, a part of him missed the dark winter nights in the wagon, huddling for warmth under furs on the cold hard wood. Thorfinn had been commanded to stay by the prince's side, tasked with guarding Askeladd's valuable treasure. The viking boy had never missed a chance to loudly voice his complaints about this part of the job, muttering curses under his breath whenever the royal dared to glance at him. In the end, Thorfinn always settled down next to the noble - as far away as the small confined space of the wagon would allow him to.  
  
Canute soon learned that if he was just quiet enough, patiently waiting and faking to fall asleep, a familiar body would soon move closer to him, wrapping scarred arms around his shivering frame. He would spend his uneventful days anticipating the next night, for the warrior brought him more warmth than the winter sun ever did. Back then, Canute did not quite realise yet that it wasn't the only thing Thorfinn gave him.

-  


The boy in question now lay sprawled on furs on his side of the tent, to the prince's surprise sound asleep. Canute had not been gone for long but the short time was apparently enough for Thorfinn to doze off, the knife he had been polishing still in hand. He looked oddly calm.  
  
The warrior's bedroll, that Thorfinn had practically placed halfway outside the tent the first night they had spent here, had continuously made its way closer to him, now less than two arms lengths away from the prince's blankets. It made Canute wonder if he truly thought the royal wouldn't notice, or if this was Thorfinn's strange way of communicating something. Setting down his findings, the prince walked towards the boy, kicking his shin with just enough force to wake him.  
  
"Get up Thorfinn, you haven't eaten yet," Canute demanded.  
  
No response.  
  
"Please, I don't want to be woken up by you rummaging through my rations to find something to eat tomorrow morning again - it's quite annoying."  
  
"Nh, fuck off," the viking mumbled into his furs, reluctantly turning his head to glare at the prince. Canute just smiled, meeting the golden eyes calmly.  
  
"You can't command me to do shit, princess. Leave me alone," Thorfinn scoffed, visibly angered by the irritatingly calm facade the royal had put on, Canute's form was composed, the blue of his eyes still like the surface of a lake. Long gone were the days when he would avert his eyes, hiding from the viking's spite.  
  
The prince turned around without wasting another word and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the tent. He unpacked the bread, meat and cheese he had brought, and Thorfinn joined him after less than a minute. He always did eventually, and Canute handed him his share without looking up. They ate together in silence, and the prince could feel the pair of amber eyes heavy on him.  
  
"You know Thorfinn, I can't help but notice that you're often less annoyed by my presence than your words give off," Canute remarked, looking up and raising an eyebrow at the boy. Thorfinn glowered back at him suspiciously.  
  
"Tssk, get off your high horse princess, you're still a damn bother. I'm only here because I choose to and get a reward for it, so shut your mouth," the warrior hissed back, his body language not supporting the statement as well as his words did. Canute's gaze didn't falter, contemplating why Thorfinn looked as caught and nervous as he did.  
  
"You choose to? Oh that's news to me, I'm honoured," the prince hummed. He tried to suppress a grin while the viking across of him did not quite manage to suppress the blush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up I-"  
  
"You know, despite everything you do to bother me as much as humanly possible, I somehow don't mind your presence either," Canute interrupted, ice blue eyes never leaving Thorfinn's. The viking froze, words dying in his throat as he stared back at the royal who slowly moved to kneel in front of him. There was a hint of something else painted across his expression now. The silence stretched, and with every passing moment the boy's wide honeygold eyes seemed to pull him in even more. Canute took Thorfinn's hand in his, making a decision as the warrior didn't move away.  
  
"Kiss me, Thorfinn."  
  
Canute could practically see the thoughts crashing down on the viking's mind, Thorfinn’s shocked expression telling much of his inner turmoil. Golden eyes bore through the prince, desperately trying to tell whether he was joking or not, looking even more shocked once Canute made no move to take back what he had said. Thorfinn swallowed.  
  
"Wh- what the hell man, you-"  
  
A painfully long moment passed between the two until the warrior surged forward, pressing his lips to the royal with a force that slammed their teeth together. Overcoming the initial surprise Canute caught on quickly, returning the rough kiss to the best of his abilities. Thorfinn's lips were softer than they looked, kiss melting into something more tender. The prince leaned into him, carefully raising a hand to cup his cheek, but the viking shifted back before he could touch him. Thorfinn drew in a shaky breath, cheeks reddened, a softer expression on his features than Canute had ever seen. He cherished it, for it was only a matter of time before the warrior's permanent scowl would return.  
  
"Ah, yes, who was I to think that I could be capable of commanding you. Forgive me, Thorfinn," Canute chuckled, a warm smile on his lips.  
  
"You damn bastard!" the viking shouted, blush deepening as he scrambled up to dash towards his bedroll, burying himself in a flurry of blankets whirling through the air. They didn't exchange a word until the next morning, yet Canute's smile stayed.

-  


As the royal returned to his tent the next evening Thorfinn was already asleep. His bedroll had been placed with barely a distance to the prince's, and as Canute settled down to sleep beside him the boy momentarily forgot to imitate the soft snores he had begun when the royal entered the tent. Two arms looped themselves around Thorfinn's waist, pulling the viking's body against him. He tensed up for an instant, but soon melted into the warm embrace Canute offered him, a sigh leaving his lips.  
  
The prince pressed a soft kiss to Thorfinn's neck, and blue eyes soon closed as the young royal drifted into the best sleep he has had in a long time.


End file.
